


Unorthodox Tactics

by SteveGarbage



Series: FEH Resplendent Hero shorts [12]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Gen, Hel (Fire Emblem) - Freeform, Resplendent Hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveGarbage/pseuds/SteveGarbage
Summary: A short story celebrating M!Robin's Resplendent Hero garb of Hel.
Series: FEH Resplendent Hero shorts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722151
Kudos: 20





	Unorthodox Tactics

Robin wondered whether he had finally bitten off more than he could chew this time.

His tactics had always been a bit... unorthodox.

Unusual? Yes. Daring? Sure. Crazy, even? Sometimes.

But this? He had outdone himself this time.

He marched forward with his head up and his tome carried casually at his side. If there was one thing he had learned in all of his years of studying strategy, in commanding soldiers and controlling battlefields, it was that confidence was paramount, regardless of the odds. A soldier you were asking to raise a sword and risk his life on your word required that you appeared to be in control of the situation, no matter how grim it became.

An inspiring speech, a daring maneuver and a show of force at just the right time could overturn the momentum in a second's time and snatch victory from the jaws of defeat.

And yet, as he marched deeper into the mouth of the realm of the dead, the dark and decaying land of Hel, dressed in the garb of one of their generals, Robin questioned to himself if he had finally gone too far.

With an army of Hel a thousand soldiers strong marching behind him, unaware that he was an imposter who had carefully positioned himself at the head of the ranks and issued them bogus orders to draw them away from the Order of Heroes as they undertook their own daring mission to try to break the curse of death and defeat Hel herself, all it would take would be one misstep for the entire ruse to unfurl and for him to be facing down an army far beyond his capability to handle by himself.

But great victories could sometimes only be won by taking the greatest risks.

What would the Shepherds say if they could see him now?

No doubt Frederick would give him an earful. Lissa might faint, not from fear but from her unbridled excitement in getting to hear the story of how he pulled it off. And Chrom, well, Chrom might just laugh, shake his head and pat him on the shoulder for a job well done.

But those were thoughts were only an "if" if he could make it out of this mess.

Sometimes, the best plan was the plan you figured out on the fly.

So Robin continued marching his troops forward, waiting, searching for the right opportunity to solve this tactical puzzle.

He'd figure it out eventually.

He always did.


End file.
